


Дживс и продолжение рода

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс побеждает на всех фронтах.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Other(s)
Kudos: 34





	Дживс и продолжение рода

**Author's Note:**

> бета **lunush**

― Ужасные новости, Дживс.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да. Бедняге Бинго не суждено стать лордом Биттлшемом. 

― Мне очень жаль, сэр.

― Не заметно, чтобы тебе было особенно жаль. Страдальцы редко могут похвастать настолько самодовольными и сияющими физиономиями.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Не благодари. Так вот, возвращаясь к истинному страдальцу, Бинго. Та повариха, на которой женился его дядя, произвела на свет младенца.

― Крайне радостное событие, сэр.

― Возможно. Но не для всех. Младенец оказался мужского пола, а это значит, что Бинго не у дел. Титул, а главное, денежки старикашки ― всё уйдёт везучему мальцу.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да, Дживс. В самом деле. И не похоже, чтобы тебя это хоть сколько-нибудь удручало. Не вижу, чтобы на твоё чело пала тень или что-нибудь в этом роде.

― Прошу меня извинить, сэр. 

― Не извиняйся. …Подумать только! Кто бы мог ожидать от лорда? Ему же семьдесят, так ведь?

― Семьдесят девять, сэр.

― В таком возрасте стать отцом? Вот это здоровье! Вот это, я понимаю, настоящая страсть! Не то что в романах Рози М. Бэнкс… 

― Кхм…

― Чего ты там кашляешь?

― Если вы пообещаете хранить сказанное мной в тайне, сэр…

― Серьёзно? Желаешь раскрыть старине Бертраму секрет? Ещё бы я не пообещал, Дживс! Клянусь, что буду нем, как могила, как Иоанн Молчальник, как могила Иоанна Молчальника!

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Возможно, вы помните, что я упоминал о своих добрых отношениях с леди Биттлшем до того, как она стала леди Биттлшем?

― Да-да, ты говорил, что у вас достигнуто взаимопонимание. … Погоди! Уж не пытаешься ли ты намекнуть, что взаимопонимание было достигнуто на более глубоком, чем можно было предположить, уровне?

― В самом деле, сэр.

― Клянусь Юпитером! Так это твой потомок?.. У меня просто нет слов!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― И ты нарочно женил эту, как её…

― Мисс Уотсон, сэр.

― …На старике Биттлшеме, чтобы она и юный спиногрыз как сыр в масле катались?

― Вы абсолютно правы, сэр.

― Ты просто какой-то Макиавелли, Дживс!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Не благодари. Постой!

― Сэр?

― Но ты же, помнится, переметнулся к некой Мейбл, официантке, с которой познакомился на благотворительном балу, и на которую тогда ещё положил глаз Бинго?

― В самом деле, сэр.

― Прости, что спрашиваю, дружище, просто переживаю за тебя. Как там у вас на любовном фронте? Всё чики-пики?

― Она уже семь месяцев как вышла замуж, сэр.

― О, мне так жаль!

― …За успешного финансиста и со дня на день готовится подарить жизнь...

― Постой, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что провернул этот фокус ещё раз?

― Вынужден признать, сэр, что некоторым образом повлиял на ситуацию.

― Клянусь Юпитером! Не удивлюсь, если через двадцать лет все сливки старой доброй Англии будут гордо носить твой чеканный профиль!

― Благодарю вас, сэр, но двумя отпрысками я решил ограничиться. В личном плане я намерен остаток жизни провести в бездетном союзе с дорогой и приятной сердцу персоной к нашему обоюдному удовольствию.

― Стоп!!! Это значит, ты уйдёшь от меня?!!

― Что вы. Ни в коем случае, сэр.

― Хорошо, ― я выдохнул с облегчением. ― А могу я узнать хотя бы инициалы этой персоны, Дживс?

― Разумеется, сэр. Они в точности совпадают с вашими.


End file.
